


Making Mistakes

by Littlerexie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlerexie/pseuds/Littlerexie
Summary: What happens when the organization sworn to bring down the Avengers catches whiff of Peter Parker, the son of two of its most prominent figures? Nothing good.What happens when said Peter Parker is trying very hard to keep a certain Spider secret from his overprotective family? A secret that is becoming increasingly hard to keep, especially since he keeps running into the Avengers while out as aforementioned secret?Well, let’s just say that Peter’s never had the best of luck.





	Making Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I’m super excited to post this! anyways, I’m not sure if anybody actually reads the notes, so i’ll Just say- Enjoy!

The first time Peter got a hint that something was wrong came on a Friday morning while he was eating breakfast in the Avengers kitchen. He was alone in the room, which was strange considering his Pops always insisted on eating with Peter, no matter how busy his schedule got. Peter was just about to sit down to his bowl of cereal when he heard the faint whisper of voices coming from a few rooms down. He couldn’t make out everything, but what he did hear made his stomach drop. He identified the two distinct voices of his fathers almost immediately, discussing his Uncle Sam and how he was in the… did they say medical ward? What? Peter slowly got up and crept through the hallway, stopping before a closed door. 

Peter listened intently, not caring that he was eavesdropping because when something potentially threatening happened to his family, all manners flew out the window. 

“Three attacks on an avenger in as many weeks, call me dramatic, but this is starting to sound intentional,” his dad’s voice came, muffled even to Peter’s enhanced sensed through the thick door.

“No, you’re right Tony, I was thinking the same thing. The patterns of attack are just too similar to dismiss. Plus, what ordinary person in their right mind would attack an avenger. No, something’s going on here.” Peter heard his Pop’s footsteps pace throughout the room. There was silence for a few moments before he heard a sigh.

“Well, we aren’t getting anything done now. I’ll have FRIDAY hack into the cameras around the sites of the attacks, but until we know more....” Tony let the sentence drop off, hating to admit that there wasn’t much they could do.  
Peter stood there in shock for a few seconds, ruminating on the information he just uncovered. He was only shaken out of his stupor when he heard footsteps approach on the other side of the door. Quickly, he darted back down the hall and to the kitchen, nonchalantly taking a bite of his breakfast just as Tony and Steve entered the room. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony greeted while he slung his arms around Peter’s shoulders. Tony had never been know to be the most expressive of his emotions, usually opting to let things build up inside instead of actually talking, but with Peter he was different. He was super protective of his adoptive son, and most people were generally shocked with how fast Tony’s demeanor changed in Peter’s presence. 

Peter smiled up at his dad and shot a glance at his pops, somehow still amazed that this was his life. Sure, he was adopted when he was five, but he can still remember life before that, and even if it had been ten years since then, he sometimes wonders what he did to deserve such amazing people in his life. Not even just his parents, though, but the rest of the avengers who he considered his family as well. Which is why, right there, in that moment, Peter decided that whatever was threatening his family would be stopped. Even if he couldn’t help as Peter Parker, he would sure as hell would help as spiderman. 

1 week later:  
Peter always felt guilty sneaking out of the tower, but in light of recent events, he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.  
After hearing the initial conversation between his fathers, Peter did a little research. after hacking into some files (really, after he hacked into FRIDAY to keep his spiderman-ing a secret, getting other information had been a piece of cake) he discovered the who, what, when, and where of the attacks. 

First up had been Clint, who was walking back to the tower from a deli when three men cornered him into an alley and started throwing punches. The men got in about one punch before Clint made his big escape (more so for the attackers than for Clint. He didn’t think a story about an avenger beating up some civilians would look good no matter what the situation.) No real harm had been done, and they decided to chalk it up to some stupid guys who just tried to mug the wrong person. 

Next had been Natasha, whose story was strikingly similar to Clint’s. The only difference was there were two men instead of three (apparently they severely underestimated her strength and power) and this time, they seemed to know who she was, asking her several questions about the avengers before she (easily) slipped away. 

Suspicions were definitely raised after the second attack, but everything was confirmed when they went after Sam.  
He was walking down the street when four men jumped him. At first, he didn’t want to fight back for the same reasons as Clint and Nat, but after his options of escape seemed to dwindle, he opted to defend himself. The problem with this was he didn’t have his wings, and four against one were not good odds. He eventually managed to get away, but not before taking a few well placed hits. Hence why he ended up in the medical ward getting a few stitches the night before Peter overheard the conversation. 

Peter reviewed all this information in his mind as he crouched low on a roof. He’d been out as spiderman for a few hours doing the usual rounds when he decided to take another look at the scenes of the attacks. He’d already been to each place twice in one week, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to scope out some more, see if he missed anything.  
He focused intently on the world around him, letting his senses take over. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening and watching until he saw a familiar flash of red light out of the corner of his eye. It cut off just as abruptly as it came followed by a muffled grunt. Peter started off, already trying to imagine what could be happening. There was no doubt in his mind what the source of the red light had been, he’d seen it often at home and on the news when the avengers had a major battle. He knew Wanda never used her powers outside of the tower unless something immediately called for it, so whatever was happening could not be good. 

Peter jumped across the roofs of a few buildings until he was leaning over an apartment terrace, watching a scene unfold in the alley below. 

Two men stood facing away from Peter while a third held Wanda against a wall. She struggled against his grip, but didn’t appear to be in any pain. Something silver and chunky glinted around her wrist and Peter recognized it almost instantly. A power reducer. No wonder these guys were able to trap her, they were blocking off her powers! The tallest of the men was speaking in a language Peter couldn’t quite identify, but based on the way Wanda rolled her eyes and spit at his feet, she understood. So, Russian then. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, Peter silently dropped down into a dark corner of the alley before stepping forward and making his presence known. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but this hardly looks fair,” Peter started and four pairs of eyes shot over to him. “I mean, three against one and you inhibited her powers, you guys must really be scared. Not that you shouldn’t be, I would totally bet on her to win against you guys in a fight every time.” 

“Spiderman,” said the tall one, obviously the leader of the group, “this doesn’t concern you”

“Wow guys, I’m starting to feel unwelcome here.” Peter jibed, stepping closer to the scene. 

The man holding Wanda tensed up, grabbing a knife from his pocket and holding it to her neck. Peter immediately backed up, holding his hands up. 

“Ok, ok, not welcome. Understood.....” Peter paused, pretending to be deep in thought, before he held up his index finger, “there’s just one more thing I have to say-“ With that he shot a web out, grabbing the knife out of the man’s hand and leaping into the frenzy. 

The alley exploded into action. As soon as the knife left the guy’s hand, Wanda stomped on his foot, grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. The other two men descended on Peter, making a grab for his hands and legs. He quickly flipped out of reach and shot webs out, managing to trap one of the men on the far wall. He shot more webs in that direction to reinforce his hold on the man before he turned to fight the next guy. 

The man was surprisingly easy to take down, and soon enough he was struggling in a web next to his friend. Peter walked over to where Wanda stood, crouching over the man she knocked unconscious after a particularly well placed hit. He webbed him to the ground for good measure and turned to Wanda, once again thanking god for the voice modifier he installed a few months ago. It’s not that he didn’t trust the Avengers with his secret, it’s that if they found out it was Peter under the mask, they would definitely tell his fathers and that would not go well. 

“Are you ok, Ms. Maximoff?” Peter asked, cringing at how young he sounded. 

Wanda squinted at him for a second before replying.

“Yes, I’m alright. Thank you Spiderman.”

“Of course. Well, I gotta, y’know, be places, so I’ll —“ Peter was already turning around when Wanda interrupted. 

“How old are you?”

Peter stared at her in shock for a few seconds, stammering to come up with an answer. Wanda stared back.

“You cannot be any older than 20. The Avengers know next to nothing about you, but not for lack of trying. It’s driving Stark crazy. I would never ask for your name, I know how important secret identities are, believe me. I just want to know an age.”

Peter thought for a second before responding. 

“19.” He decided giving them a fake age would go over better than letting the avengers know that a 15 year old was going out of his way to fight off criminals on the street. Plus, giving them the truth would only give them one more clue to connect spiderman to Peter. 

Wanda seemed to accept this answer, because she nodded, but not before giving him a look. With that, Peter crawled to the roof of the nearest building and swung away. 

 

An hour later, Peter strolled into the tower wearing his civilian clothes. It wasn’t too late in the evening, and he had told his Pops that he was going over to Ned’s apartment, so he didn’t have to sneak in. He had a feeling Tony would be in the lab with Wanda working to get the bracelet off, so he headed that way. 

“Hey dad, hey Wanda,” Peter greeted, “What are you guys doing?”

“Peter Parker, my favorite child. C’mere, let me show you something.” Tony said as he looked up. 

“I’m literally the only child you know” Peter pointed out, before walking over. He feigned surprise when he saw the bracelet on Wanda’s wrist. 

“Wow, is that a power inhibitor? How did that happen?”

“I ran into some trouble on the street, nothing to worry about.” Wanda quickly reassured. 

Peter took a closer look at the work his dad was doing. Parts of the wiring of the bracelet were revealed and Peter could tell his dad was close to a solution. 

“You see what I’m doing?” Tony asked and caught Peter rolling his eyes. “Yeah, Yeah, I get it, you’re smart. No need to get snarky.” 

Peter smirked at that and jumped down from his perch on the table, suddenly excited. 

“If you cut that wire, the locking mechanism would release.” Peter said. 

“Yes, but first, I have to move this over and... Ok that’s done. Here,” Tony handed Peter the wire cutters, “do the honors.”

“Really?” Peter squeaked.

Tony motioned with his hands for him to go ahead and Peter complied. As the mechanism released, the bracelet completely fell apart and the pieces dropped to the table. Tony poked around in the pieces for a second before his eyes went wide and his head shot toward Peter.

“Peter, get out.”

“What, is something-“ Peter stammered before Tony cut him off. 

“Out, Now.”

Peter backed away, turning once he reached the door and exiting the room. Before he left, though, he heard Wanda and Tony exchange a few words. 

“What is it?” Wanda whispered.

“They implanted a listening device in the bracelet.”

 

In an unmarked building across town, fifty men worked scattered throughout the warehouse. In the corner of the main room, one man sat listening to a recording over and over to scour out any information he could. Suddenly, he jumped up, ripping the headphones from his ears and calling his boss over to his station. After having him listen to the recording, they stared in silence for a few seconds before a sly smile spread across the boss’ face. Addressing the room, the man got everybody’s attention within seconds. 

“I have a new priority. Any information about the name I’m about to reveal goes straight through me. I want to know everything.”

A woman a few feet away raised her hand. 

“Sir, What is the name?”

“Peter Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so fun to write- hope it was good!


End file.
